Piratas do Caribe e a Fonte da Vida
by Lucas Maranhao
Summary: Jack esta atras da fonte da vida e conheci Anna que a ajuda a tomar de vonta o Pérola Negra para sí, e então ele precisa enfrentar o Ponce de Leon.
1. O Novo Lorde

Era um dia nublado em Londres os trovões podia ser escutados por todos assim como os tiros dos soldados para o alto que anunciavam uma bela cerimônia no forte,soldados devidamente uniformizados, mulheres bem vestidas e homens que caracterizavam a nobreza inglesa estavam presentes, uma fileira de soldados com uniformes azuis fazia um corredor para Louis Anderson passar, ao som dos tambores que ecoava com uma pluma no vento.

Ao final do corredor de soldados uma escadaria curta que dava aceso a entrada do palacete ali presente, mas logo a frente da porta havia um trono feito de ouro e estofado vermelho com detalhes azuis de seda árabe e sobre ele o rei com uma coroa de ouro com rubis, esmeraldas, jades; aos lados dele havia sentadas em cadeiras pessoas importantes da burguesia inglesa.

Louis subiu a escadaria e se aproximou do rei.

- Vossa Majestade serei seu cervo até o final de minha vida. - disse dando um sinal de reverencia.

Logo depois se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do rei reservada para ele; o rei de barbas grandes e cinzas assim com seu cabelo se levantou e como um ato de respeito todos os soldados ali presentes se abaixaram, tirando a espada de sua bainha e a colocando em frente ao rosto.

- Pela sua competência em seus deveres servidos a guarda da Coroa da britânica eu rei Philips lês apresento o novo Lorde, senhor Louis Anderson. – o rei se sentou e Louis se levantou novamente fez uma reverencia ao rei.

- Senhores, é com muita honra que substituo Cutler Becktti um grande caçador de piratas. E para não deixar que sua morte seja em vão teremos atenção maior a um pirata: Jack Sparrow.

Logo depois da cerimônia ouvi uma pequena festa no palacete onde em frente acabara de ser feito a promoção de Louis.

Louis tinha uma filha seu nome era Anna, e seu pai sempre rigoroso a brigou a casar com Jean o filho de um grande amigo seu, e aliado do rei, isso sem a vontade de Anna.

**- **Louis, estava pensando que o casamento de Jean e Anna fossem nas Ilhas Cayman. – disse o pai de Jean seu noivo, Joseph

Anna então chegou com seus cabelos negros e seus lindos olhos verdes.

- O que você acha Anna?

- Pra mim o lugar que vocês escolherem esta bom. – disse Anna com um toque de tristeza, ela realmente não queria casar com Jean, mas era seu destino, se casar com um aliado de seu pai; isso acontecia com todas as jovens da época, para não existir rixas na família.

- Jean o que você acha? – perguntou Joseph a Jean que só ficava observando.

- Bom, eu prefiro uma pequena cerimônia aqui mesmo na Inglaterra.

- Não! – Anna interrompeu, ela sabia que a chance de algo dar errado era muito mais fácil nas Ilhas Cayman do que ali na Inglaterra.

**No navio**

Já era noite no navio Warrior of the United, a noite tinha um belo luar, o som das ondas batendo no casco do navio parecia musicas para os ouvidos de Anna sentada na escada que levava ao timão, ela estava feliz apesar de ter que se casar com Jean.

Então ela ouviu alguns passos calmos e estavam se caminhando par ela, então que viu Jean subindo as escadas e sentando o lado dela.

- Amanha a essa hora já vamos ter nos casado.

- É parece que sim.

- Esta ansiosa?

- Estou – respondeu Anna para não desapontar Jean apesar de ser mentira.

Jean virou-se para Anna, com a mão colocou o cabelo da mesma para atrás da orelha, e foi se aproximando, quando o ato não parecia ter volta, Anna virou o rosto.

- Acho que é cedo demais.

- Mas amanhã vamos nos casar.

- Se meu pai soube-se não iria gostar.

- Mas ele nem vai ver.

- Mas alguém pode contar para ele.

- Anna você esta agindo como criança não há ninguém aqui.

- Aquele marujo. –disse ela apontando para um marujo que comandava o timão.

- Aquele é um imundo marujo, nem deve ter contato com seu pai.

Depois da frase terminada Anna desceu correndo as escadas e entrou na sua cabine e sentou na cama.

- Porque isso comigo,será que ele (Louis, pai de Anna) não entende que eu não sinto nada por Jean. – disse ela chorando e olhando para a foto de sua mãe que morreu quando ela era criança.

Ao amanhecer o Warrior of the United já tinha ancorado no porto de Cayman.


	2. Interrompendo o Casamento

O mar estava calmo e com um sol de derreter; Jack estava dormindo em seu barquinho e roncava muito, até que uma gaivota branca pousa na ponta de seu bote e começa a cantar irritantemente; Jack se levanta rapidamente e da um tiro na pobre gaivota que cai

O mar estava calmo e com um sol de derreter; Jack estava dormindo em seu barquinho e roncava muito, até que uma gaivota branca pousou na ponta de seu bote e começa a cantar irritantemente; Jack se levantou rapidamente e deu um tiro na pobre gaivota que caiu na água.

- Ninguém acorda o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – disse ele assoprando a fumaça de sua garrucha.

Jack coloca sua arma no sinto, puxa uma luneta e percebe uma ilha no final do horizonte, quase imperceptível.

Minutos e talvez horas depois Jack havia chegado ao porto daquela ilha, andando pelo píer ia passando por homem provavelmente um marujo e parou o mesmo.

- Tome dois xelins e amarre um barco no píer. – ordenou Jack botando duas moedas de prata na mão do homem.

Ali no mesmo porto estava o Warrior of the United, Jack estava saindo do porto quando esbarrou com... Anna, Jack deu passo para o lado para deixar Anna passar, mas ela fez o mesmo, o ato foi repedido novamente, até que Jack exclamou.

- Pare! Deixe-me passar não tenho o dia todo!

- Tudo bem, eu não estou com paciência para discussão. – Anna disse e retirou-se.

- Mulheres... Nunca tem paciência. – disse Jack para si mesmo.

Depois de andar alguns minutos sem destino.

- Eu não vou encontrar o Sr. Gibbs. – afirmou Jack para si mesmo.

- Disse meu nome capitão? – perguntou Gibbs.

- Como veio parar aqui?

- Tartarugas marinhas.

- Você não faz sentido. – disse Jack com cara de desprezo – Sr. Gibbs, preciso de um navio de preferência o Pérola e uma experiente tripulação.

- Capitão, não estamos em Tortuga, nem numa ilha pirata.

- Isso significa que teremos que rouba um navio Real.

Gibbs fez um cara de desgosto.

- Eu e você, você e eu, nós. – disse Jack – atacaremos a noite.

- Sim, Capitão.

- Sr. Gibbs, há alguma taverna onde possa molhar minha garganta de rum?

- Não sobre os olhos dos soldados.

- E a onde não ficamos sobre os olhos dos soldados?

- Nesta ilha, lugar algum.

- Maldição; preciso de rum, minha garganta vai secar.

Jack pegou o cantil de Gibbs e o virou na boca.

- Esta vazia!

- É... infelizmente!

A noite chegou e a lua apagada sobre o horizonte dava calafrio, o porto estava cercado por um grande portão e soldados, ninguém tinha autorização para entrar nem sair das ilhas Cayman.

- Jack não tem entrar no porto. – disse Gibbs.

- Pensei que já tivesse aprendido, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Jack se aproximou de dois soldados que cuidavam do porto.

- Olá senhores podem abrir o portão para mim e meu nobre imediato? – disse Jack.

- Ninguém tem permissão para entrar no porto. – disse um dos soldados.

- Mas... – Jack não começou a falar e já foi jogado no chão com Gibbs junto.

Jack levantou meu corpo e depois de uma breve pausa disse.

- Parece que eles não são tão idiotas como antigamente.

Gibbs meio tonto disse.

- Hora de abraçar a mais velha e nobre tradição pirata.

- Não, é hora do plano B.

- Que plano B?

Jack já em pé, ajudou Gibbs a se levantar e disse.

- Agarrasse a carruagem que irá passar.

A carruagem parecia muito rica, Jack e Gibbs agarraram-se a traseira da carruagem.

- Não se solte! – disse Jack meio gritando, pois a velocidade da carruagem era bem alta.

A carruagem foi se aproximando de uma igreja com dois soldados na porta.

- Jack? – grito Gibbs para perguntar o que fazer.

- Segure-se firme.

A carruagem chegou ao seu destino, parou em frente à igreja e da própria carruagem saiu Anna com um belo vestido marfim quase branco.

- Uau! – gemeu Gibbs.

Jack virou-se para Gibbs fez uma cara meia de bravo e meia de confuso que só ele tem.

- É uma bela dama! – tentou retirar-se da situação Gibbs.

Depois de Anna já ter entrado na igreja, Jack e Gibbs poderam sair de trás da carruagem, não demorou muito e Jack com sua genialidade subiu no telhado da igreja, logo depois Gibbs com ajuda de Jack também estava lá, Jack então, foi andando com aquele seu jeito até o final do telhado, ao parar deu três pulos baixos.

- Perigoso. – sussurro ele.

Gibbs ficou confuso, Jack deu dois passos para o lado e deu 2 pulos no terceiro pulo o telhado que já estava fraco se quebrou e Jack caiu dentro da igreja, foi só a poeira abaixar e uma dezena de soldados apontava aquelas armas com faca na ponta para ele.

Jack que estava sentado perguntou.

- Permita-me levantar?

Nada foi ouvido.

- Bom, acho que sim.

Depois de em pé Jack começou seu discurso.

- Suponho que vocês me levaram para uma cela imunda com piratas imundos condenados a ir para a forca.

- Você assume a pirataria? Jack Sparrow? – disse uma voz do fundo.

- Assumo e é Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Então o que quer que nós façamos? – dizia a mesma voz que era de Louis.

- Jogue-me numa cela limpa sem piratas condenados a forca. Se... me pegarem.

Nesse momento Gibbs jogou uma corda que tinham trago, a corda estava com metade presa na cruz da igreja, funcionando como uma balança assim quem fosse mais pesado descia, Gibbs amarrou na outra ponta um leme de um navio.

Já no teto da igreja.

- Bom trabalho Sr. Gibbs.

- Obrigado capitão!

Jack pegou a corda e tirou o leme o jogando no buraco, o que bateu em alguns soldados curiosos, com a corda ainda presa na cruz, Jack usou ela para descer dali passando para a parte de dentro do porto que era ali perto, Gibbs fez o mesmo depois.

Agora pela parte de dentro do porto Jack e Gibbs, cortaram a garganta dos dois soldados que estavam pela parte de fora, e ali já estava a espera deles a tripulação do novo navio.

**Valeu Carlinha pelo apoio é chato mesmo quando começa não termina. Vou tentar ver o que vc falou.  
**

**Espero que tenham entendido a parte da corda.**


End file.
